The Reunion
by WriterMini
Summary: The Battle with Naraku is over, Kagome decides to take a break and visit her cousin's Shizuru and Kazuma, Set before the Dark Tournament, Set after Naraku's defeat. (There is very slight A.u and that's only Kagome's age) - She's fourteen to be the same age as the Yu Yu Characters. Not Best at Summaries WriterMini (New Chapter Posted) Reader's Pick Paring(s)
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.o.v  
_'Finally, I'm Home. The air may be more polluted and there may be no demons, but that's what makes it home'_ Carefully climbing up the ladder on the well. Kagome opened the door of the well house to a sight that use to be usual but it now was rare: The Higuarshi shrine her family shrine, with a smile on her face she ran, with a somewhat heavy (but less heavy than what she came with) yellow bag, that was bouncing up and down with her run.

The door was soon swung open and a Kagome's voice rung the house"Kaa-san!(1) Nii-san!(2) Ojii-chan(3) I'm home !" "Kagome, you're home !" "Hai!(4)" Feet padded happily but exhausted-ly towards the sound of her mother's voice. Soon approaching the kitchen, were Kun-loon was doing the dishes, and Souta eating Breakfast. "Where's Ojii-chan?" Kagome questioned when she walked fully in the kitchen. "Ojji-chan is at a meeting with other shrine people." Souta said, before eating more food. A tho-mp was heard when a large yellow bag fell, legs Shuffling towards a seat, that was longed for.

Kagome's P.o.v

_'I missed the smell of Kaa-san's cooking, How long has it been since I've been home?'_ "Kagome, Hojo phoned again, I told him you'd phone him back. when you felt better." 'Again? he's so kind!_ I'll give him a chance, he's caring too!' _"Kagome's got a boyfriend? and it's not Inuyasha? weird .. Kagome and Hojo sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g, first come's lo- "Souta, stop bothering you're sister, she's just got back." '_Thank you! Thank you so so much!.. You'd think I get enough of that from my friends'_

"I'm just going to run a bath, I'll be back soon." I left the room in a rush, excited to finally get a nice warm bath, I hummed a tune, Sango hummed a lot when she trained and helped me make raman, while turning on the hot water tap. I leaped on the bed, and left myself to my thoughts _'Things use to be so normal being here, now it's just strange. not bad ! no just Odd, Maybe I should ask Inuyasha to get more time here, I mean Naraku's dead and he says Kikyo would be more helpful.. maybe she would... It would mean I cold get my life back' ' I mean it would help, to have a somewhat normal_ l_ife... ' Wait a minute the Bath!... !" _as fast as I could I ran towards the bathroom, hopes of getting there in time before the bathroom would flood.

Normal P.o.v

The water was at the brim of the bath, Kagome made it just before it could flood. Removing her school uniform, she finally got the nice hot bath she's wanted for ages. _'I'll phone Hojo later, Maybe, (eventually) things will become normal again, ... Oh how I've missed you bath... How long has it been since I've been home? ... What's the date?... September ,.. what day is it ? ... the 20th ... that's the anniversary of me last seeing Shizuru and Kazuma , ... Maybe I should go for a visit .. then maybe I can see Kazuma and Shizuru again, I'll phone them after I phone Hojo_' With that decided the young miko, continued her bath with normal and happy thoughts about meeting her two cousin's again.  
After a long relaxing bath,a plug was pulled, a towel was grabbed, wet foot prints that lead up to a room and finally Pyjama's were put on. Then first Phone call was made.

(Phone Call Number 1#)_**~ Hojo ~**_ _^Kagome^_  
*Ring* *Ring* **"Moshi, Moshi(5)?**" "_Hojo_?" "_**Hai, Higuarshi**_?" "_Hai! I called back, whats is it you wanted?_" '' '_** Oh how am I suppose to tell her, I'm not a free man anymore?' **_"_**Uh, Higuarshi**_ - "_Kagome_" _**Kagome, .. it doesn't matter** **anymore, .. Sorry for wasting you're time !"**_ *Beep* _'Oh he hung up on me, that's a very unlike Hojo thing to do..'_ "Maybe he's got other things to do " she mumbled to herself.

(Phone Call Number 2#) ~ **Shizuru** ~ Kagome ~  
*Ring* *Ri- "_** Hai**_?" 'Definitely Shizuru ' " _Shizuru! How've you been_ ?" "**Kagome? Hey! I've not heard from you for ages!, Me and Kazuma have been doing fine , How's the shrine?" _"We've been doing fine and the shrine, has been_**_ doing good too , thanks. I just wanted to phone, cause today's the anniversary since we've last seen you __!_" _**"What is it?! Wow it's been ages, I suppose it calls for a celebration !... ' Finally an excuse to get properly wasted' **_" _Of course, what day suits yo_u?" "**How about the weekend? .. Is that okay with you?... good ! I'll get it** **organised, see yah in two days."** _"What? Wait..don't hang - *line goes dead* ' 'Inuyasha 's going to kill me and then take me back, what to do? whats to do? ... seal the well!, Only for a little while ... Yes Kagome great idea, you go girl'_

Kagome approached the door that lead to the well house, opening the door and peaking inside to see if their was a crazed hanyou hiding in the darkness, waiting for the moment to take the young girl back to the frightening feudal era. The coast was clear, Grabbing the bow and arrows that were leaning against a wall, Kagome strung the arrow in the bow and waited for it to be in the right position before, releasing it and watched it create a beautiful pink light at the tip that cascaded downwards until it created a Pink barrier, '_That's got to do it_!..' Happy with her work the young teen placed the rest of her bow and arrows at the wall in the well house. Leaving silently after shutting the door, _' I can't wait to see them again, I've missed them, I wonder if they've ever met a demon ha!'_

If only Kagome knew how right she was.

* * *

Author's Note, Thank you for reading this story, I'll upload frequently.(If I'm wanted too) Please, review, follow or favourite. Word's that you might not know: (1) Kaa-san = Mum/Mom (2)Nii-san = Brother (3)Ojii-chan = Grandpa (4) Hai = Yes or No (It's used as Yes in this chapter) (5)Moshi, Moshi = Hello, More for a welcoming when you're on the phone. **"Someone speaking on the phone(**Kagome**-Shizuru, Hojo-**Kagome)" **' the punctuation was used for Hojo's and Shzuru's thoughts! ' **_' the punctuation when used in italic is Kagome's thoughts! ' _ ~Thank you, Have a nice Day/night! ~WriterMini~


	2. Paring Votes

Okay People, well I haven't updated for a month, so I seriously am so Sorry for that.  
But a few question's need to be answered before that, So Please continue reading this note,  
if you want an opinion on How this story will be.

Kagome Pairing(s)?

Kagome x Kurama, Kagome x Hiei, Kagome x Yusuke, Kagome x Jin,  
Kagome x Touya, Kagome x Koenma, Kagome x Chu, Kagome x Shishiwakamarou,  
(Any other Suggestion's you Have I'll Put Up)

Now by what I mean 'Kagome Parings' is would it be a love Triangle?

(Once again you're choice)

Jin x Kagome x Toya, Jin x Kagome x Yusuke, Jin x Kagome x Hiei,  
Yusuke x Kagome x Hiei, Kurama x Kagome x Hiei, Kurama x Kagome x Yusuke  
Hiei x Kagome x Yusuke, ~ The list could go on for ages so ~ (etc, once again any other suggestion's will be put up)

If the Paring votes get to far spread or if there are people wanting a harem, I would it make it a Kagome/Harem , Personally their is certain paring's that I know are more liked, but their is only a few Kagome/Harem's (Yu Yu Hakusho) so I'd love to try.

Keiko?  
Well this question is more on the fact, Keiko Yes or No,  
I don't dislike her but to me she'd only pair well with one person and that'd be Inuyasha, but hey you decide.

**Suggestions:**

**Well, I've been reading a few Yu Yu Hakusho Stories that are amazing that don't get enough credit, so I would honestly suggest reading them, here are a few :**

**The Dark Tournament - XxMomoMunchyxX - **

**I found you - Silversun XD - **

**Island of Lost Dreams - 24**

**There are some other really good ones, but these are a few I adored and thought deserved more attention, So if you check the out you would't regret it, **

~Have a nice Day/Night ~


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Paring Votes,

Kagome x Kurama 1, Hiei x Kagome x Kurama 3

Normal P.O.V

'Oh I need to wake up early tomorrow, so I'm not late!.. Oh I'm so excited!'... 'Maybe I should calm down.' **"Kagome! Dinner's ready. Come down please!"** "Just coming Kaa-san!"

"When's Ojii-chan coming back?" **"Oh The trip's been extended for 3 weeks, that reminds me, you'll be staying at Shizuru and Kazuma's for longer." **

"Hai?" '_Please not make me babysit, please!'_ **"Souta is staying at his friends for a while, and I know you're visiting Kazuma and Shizuru, so I've decided I'm going to visit a friend too. So no you are not baby sitting Souta, Giving you'll be there for quite a while, you'll be at the school for a while to. But just wear you're normal uniform okay?" **"Okay, kaa-san, but who will look after the shrine?" **"The shrine will be closed, Okay were sorted, after Dinner I'm getting packed, and you better to!"**

The rest of Dinner was ate in a welcoming silence, and was fairly over soon, despite the long talk.

Kagome's P.O.V

_'Okay, 3 Weeks worth of clothes instead of a weekend's worth, well I guess I'll need my Feudal era did I leave it?' _' _The Kitchen!'_ I walked downstairs to get my bag, hope's that it would be empty were mashed when I found my bag filled, with dirty clothing, _'I need to remember to empty this thing'_ Lifting the bag I dragged it up stairs. I let go of the bag, 'Wow that bag is Big *Sigh* that's why I'm using it.'

Dumping the contents out the bad I filled it with Clothes: Shorts, Skirts, T-shirts, Underwear, basically everything_.' What else do I need? '_ _'A weapon , (Just in Case but I'll doubt I'l need it) and a Tooth Brush!'_ Grabbing my bow and arrows that were beside my bed, I placed it in the Yellow Bag then rushed to the bathroom to get my Toothbrush, then I placed that in My Bag. "Finished" ... _'Now I can get to sleep.'_ Dragging my sleepy body to the bed I pulled the covers over me then flipped the pillow over so it was nice and cool, slowly drifting in to a sleep.

~Start of Dream ~

There was just flashes, of things, or thing's you would feel, A Crowd?... It disappeared in a flash despite me wanting it to some back, Excitement?... Once again gone in a flash like a distant memory, Demons? The image stayed longer that time showing me a crowd full of demons, reminding me of men Watching football, expression's that showed anger, But it was gone in an instant too, That was it, Nothing else no more flashes.

~End of Dream~

*Ring* *Ring* I moved over trying to hide myself in the covers not willing to wake up, *Ring* *Ring*- "Can't a Girl Sleep?" I shouted at the little clock. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I Puled my arms up high and stretched, trying to not get tired again,*Ri-* I slammed my hand hard on the little clock to make it shut up, 'Thank you'

Walking to the bathroom to take a shower,I turned it on, putting my hand in first to check the temperature, Cold, slowly turning into warmth, I went in the shower letting it wet my hair, I washed my self then came out the shower a lot less tiered.

After I was dressed I went downstairs. Pulling out a chair from the table I sat down, while eating Toast. There was a Note there:

**Dear Kagome, **  
**I've left already to meet my Friend, there is money under the Plant on the window, and so is they key for the shrine.**  
**Remember to lock both doors, and all the windows, I hope you have a good time, see you in a few weeks.**

**Love **  
**Kaa-san.**

_End of Kagome's P.O.V_

**Normal P.O.V**

Locking all the doors and windows, and grabbing her Overly-Large Yellow Bag and the money, Kagome walked to the Bus stop, Excited to see her cousins again.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this is such a bad chapter the good stuff comes next I'll update weekly, I just was stuck on this chapter, so I'm really sorry it turned out this way,  
I hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween, Have a nice day/Night ~WriterMini~


	4. Chapter 3

Normal P.o.v

"Final Stop, remember not to leave you're baggage please." the bus driver spoke up, speaking to the few people on the bus, Kagome included. _' Wow that was a long journey, but at least I'll be able to sleep soon.' _Securing her yellow bag on her shoulder's comfortably, Kagome walked off the bus. The street light's leading the way.

Reaching the address, the door handle was about to be opened, but kagome's hand swiped back just before opening it, nerves acting up. 'Should I knock, or just walk in?' Pondering it for only a short while before a knock was heard, 'Wait what if they don't recognize me?..' only a second after that thought, did the door open showing, a tired Shizuru, but she perked up quickly when seeing Kagome. "Kagome! I thought you'd be coming later!" the miko was glomped into a long awaited hug. "You're so old now, eh?.. but so Is Kazuma. Come in!"

Kagome's P.o.v

_' Not only do I get to see my cousins, I get to have a break from demons, this is just ike old times! ' '_ _Heck the only thing different is I've not seen Kazuma..'_ "Where's Kazuma?" "Kazuma?. Oh he's been going out a lot, I don't know where, but he comes home really late or in the early morning, that reminds me I haven't told him you're here." "Huh?, So you have no clue, where he goes, or what he does, doesn't that worry you a bit?" I asked, "Well he comes home with a few cuts and stuff, nothing extreme, I've asked him about it he just said 'Training', I asked with who? and why? he doesn't answer, or goes in a mood with me so I dropped it" ' I'll ask him about when he come's home, maybe he's got some weird rival?'

"Shizuru I'm quite tired, Where's Kazuma's room?" I asked sleep taking affect. She stood up, and helped me lazily reach the room. "Thanks, we'll talk properly !" "Sure. I'm thinking of heading off soon too." Waking in the room, I shut the door quietly and crawled into the single bed. '_ I hope everyone's fine in feudal era, I'd cry if they weren't ' _my hand held tightly on the Shikon in a sense of comfort. ' _ A few weeks can't do much, could it? Stop that Kagome! you're scaring you're self, there okay, Naraku's dead and nobody can get the jewel shards while I'm in this time.'_

Before I knew it I was slowly falling asleep...

Normal P.o.v

The back door opened slowly, voices were heard, "Are you Sure, Shizuru's fine with us all staying?" a certain delinquent asked., "Heh, Urameshi she's probably asleep she won't even notice. " "Fool, that's more of a reason for us not to stay!" "What you say, shrimp?" "I said- "Kuwabara, where's you're room?" Kurama asked, butting in before the fight escalated and Shizuru did, wake up. The spirit detectives walked quietly to the Room, Hiei and Kuwabara on opposite sides from each other. Opening the door but not turning on the light the two demons and two humans quickly went inside, before shutting the door quietly again.

"Bagsy the Bed!" Yusuke whispered loudly, "What? No Fair, it's my Bed!" "Shame." - "All four of us can fit on the bed easily, so no need to fight.", "Fine, but I bagsy sharing top with someone," Yusuke declared. "You'll share top with Hiei, and I'll share bottom with Kuwabara, Okay?" "Deal!" Walking towards the bed, and not noticing the very small lump that was a person, Yusuke and Hiei climbed on too the bed quickly joined by Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Would you please get you're feet out my face?" was hissed, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing to you!" Shoving was done quickly before a thump was heard.

"Ow.." a feminine voice was heard from the ground, The four boy's on the bed froze, Kuwabara reached for the lamp beside his bed. Light flooded the room, hurting eyes before they adjusted. "Who are you Onna?" Kagome looked up and stared in to the eyes of a Red eyed demon. _'Demon.'_

Author's note: weekly upload, We are finally getting to the good stuff so yeah please Review, and stuff please? , thank you. Have a nice Day/Night.

~WriterMini~


End file.
